Dimensional Destruction
by M2J MandalorianJedi
Summary: A mysterious traveler from another dimension unleashes a devastating assault against Yusuke and his friends. Will the former Spirit Detective be able to overcome this new foe, or will Hiei make short work of them all? YYH.DBZ XOver.
1. Enslavement

**Chapter One: ****Enslavement**

* * *

It was a day like any other, Koenma was routinely stamping paperwork deciding the fates of those whose souls were either good or evil or something in between. Yet, something was unsettling him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and he looked up from his desk. Putting his stamper down, he turned to his blue ogre assistant, who was bringing in more paper work. "George, I need to speak with Botan… Something... is coming this way… Yusuke has to be warned…"

George looked highly alarmed by this, "Of course Koenma sir! I'll send Botan in right away!" said the blue ogre as he bowed and ran out the room.

Koenma got up from his chair, and walked towards the window in his office. All he saw was endless yellow clouds and never-ending pink skies. Yet something disturbed him.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Genkai's compound**

In a small secluded compound in the middle of a forest, an old woman sat alone meditating. She opened her eyes and looked towards the sky. She could sense a presence that felt... Wrong. Whatever it was it didn't belong, not in this dimension anyway. Something was coming and would be upon them soon and whatever it was it was coming from Demon World…

* * *

**Back in Spirit World**

Koenma was still standing at the window when Botan walked in. "Koenma, sir, I was told you wanted to see me?" She hadn't seen Koenma look so disturbed since they had closed the Sensui case. She was worried, the only time Koenma had ever called for her directly was if he had a case for Yusuke, but he was no longer Spirit Detective.

"Something in Demon World is disturbing the balance of this dimension. I don't know what it is, but I can feel something is coming… Something is going to happen soon, but I don't have any clue as to what it is…"

Botan looked at the Spirit World's prince with a frown on her face, "Strange, I haven't felt anything off, and neither has anyone else as far as I know…"

"It's very subtle, I could barely feel it at first, but now that I know what to look for I can feel it getting stronger… It feels… Wrong…"

"I'll make sure the boys are ready for what may come," Botan assured him.

Koenma shook his head, "There is no preparing for something like this… I fear we may not be able to stop what it is that has come for us…"

* * *

**Somewhere in Demon World**

Five Demons stood in the middle of a barren wasteland. This area of Demon World was so dead and devoid of life that even the scavengers avoided it. However, this was not the case for these five. Their leader wore a long black robe with a white scarf. His eyes were closed in concentration, and his hands were in his pockets. There was a faint, light blue glow coming from behind his head band.

"We shouldn't be here…" said one of the demons. "It feels wrong…"

"Silence fool, or I will kill you before whatever is about to happen does. We have our task and we will complete it, so remain silent before I remove your ability to create any sort of noise.

The other four demons cringed in fear. The demon who had spoken was merely a 'D' Class Demon, but his spiritual awareness was incredibly high. Two of the others were 'C' Class Demons and the last was ranked in the middle 'B' Class. Hiei was known through out Demon World for his ruthless efficiency and cold, calculating demeanor. When he had first returned all those years ago, he had already mastered the Forbidden Darkness Flame and was a lower 'A' Class Demon. After months of training with none other than the ruthless Makuro, he had rapidly gained power. At the time of the Demon World Tournament to decide who would become King of Demon World, Hiei had already become an upper 'A' Class Demon on the verge of becoming an 'S' Class.

No one knew exactly what happened during the fight between Makuro and Hiei, but neither had been the same since. Makuro's temper seemed to have waned and her power seemed to diminish considerably, while Hiei seemed to gain a sense of purpose and his power continually seemed to grow. While his power still hadn't reached 'S' Class levels, it was only a matter of time.

Hiei opened his eyes and gasped.

"Hiei, what did you sense?" asked a second demon. They were all looking at Hiei in fear, not sure what to do. His Jagan Eye started glowing brighter and his headband disintegrated His crimson eyes dilated and he seemed frozen in place. His breathing had become rapid and heavy. They started panicking and arguing amongst themselves, mainly they feared the wrath of Makuro should anything happen to the three-eyed fire apparition. Though nothing had ever been said outright, nearly every demon could tell she had a soft spot for him long before the tournament, and they knew that Hiei's demise would ultimately cause the return of the old Makuro, the fierce 'S' Class Demon that not even Raizen or Yomi had ever dared to face in battle.

Hiei, of course, heard none of this. He was completely unaware of his own surroundings. As far as he could tell, he was in the middle of a black void, and he could hear a high pitched cackling all around him. "It was difficult to see, but it's there… I have looked into the depths of your soul and found the shadow of what you once were. I see the loathing for the ugly one that wishes to marry your dearest sister… Your frustration at not being able to defeat the Urameshi brat… Even when you were a stronger, more capable fighter than he, he still stole victory out of the jaws of defeat. I see the hatred that once burned in your heart, the hatred that you once felt for the entire human race. I see how that hatred has been redirected at yourself and what you have now become… I can help you; I can free you from your current restraints and give you unimaginable power… Enough power to close the difference between yourself and Urameshi, so that you may defeat him… Perhaps kill, if that's what your heart desires. You will no longer be the weak, pathetic Demon you are now… You'd be stronger, more powerful than even the strongest of the 'S' Class. Shed your weakness and join me… Hiei, the Swordsman… The Forbidden Child…"

Hiei remembered everything, of what he had been and what he had become. He at one time sought the destruction of both the Ice World and the Human World… He sought power the likes that neither Toguro nor Sensui had ever seen… It wasn't long before he learned his sister was searching for him. The thought that someone could love him was… odd, foreign to Hiei's hateful mind. In time, he had wanted her to be proud of him, and he wanted to protect her and ensure her safety… Thus he had the Jagan Eye surgically implanted into his forehead. He had given up well over 99 of his power, so that he could do so. Over time, he had begun to see his powers return and bolster the power the Jagan Eye gave him. With the Eye he was as cold and ruthless as ever. It wasn't until his fights with the then Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, that he realized his strength, and his beliefs were not enough. To make matters worse, his distractions in the Human World had allowed his own sister to be captured by those despicable Toguro Brothers. In the end, it was the simpleton detective and his imbecile side-kick that saved her in the end.

Urameshi's power continued to flourish, as did his own. Their powers nearly matched each others at the start of the Dark Tournament, and by the end… Hiei was a mere lower 'B' Class Demon, while Urameshi had the equivalent to an Upper 'B' Class… perhaps a Lower 'A' Class.

Somewhere along the way, he had managed to befriend the Detective and his friends along the way. He even respected the powers of that oaf, Kuwabara. He hated what he became… A Savior to the Human Race, a friend to the Human, turned Demon, which had defeated him on a stroke of pure luck. He even began to accept the odd relationship between his own sister and the imbecile… Knowing that Yukina was safe and no longer needed his protection, he had lost his sense of purpose after the Sensui fight. He no longer enjoyed fighting, no longer relished in the feeling of taking the life of another living being. He had become… soft… These last few years with Makuro proved that, and he had done the same to her. His fight with her during the Demon World Tournament was never about seeing who was stronger, or whether or not he deserved to be King. No, he understood her motivations for fighting as she had understood his. His final attack, was never about killing, or merely defeating, the Legendary 'S' Class Demon, but freeing her from her bonds of hatred, letting him know that he did understand.

Somehow he had developed feelings of affection for her… Knowing she returned those feelings strengthened him, but it was not enough… It was never enough, and he knew that all of his ambitions and dreams of conquest were over. He was far from the Demon who fought the amateur Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi; he was something else entirely… Something filled with compassion, and mercy, and… love… The thought of how weak he had become when he had started to gain powers beyond all of his imagining sickened him and buried deep down in his heart he resented himself for it. Could he give it all up? Could he throw away those friendships and the life he had led for so long, so that he could become the cold ruthless Hiei that gave nightmares to apparitions everywhere? Could he commit an act of treason amongst his allies, turning away from the former Detective, his sister and lover?

Hiei's aura flared. The cackling in his mind returned. He started shaking. He could feel it, all of the power he had denied himself for so long, just waiting to burst forth… Would he deny the feeling… Turn away from it, or would he embrace it and let in consume him? There was a burst of power coming from him; his comrades all shielded their eyes. His robes were blown away and the bandages on his left arm dissolved. The black runic dragon on his arm started to glow a deep crimson.

* * *

**Human World**

"Urameshi, did you feel that?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, and I can't say I like it…" said Yusuke, "Strange… It almost feels like it's coming from Demon World…"

"Do you think Kurama or Genkai knows what it is?" asked Kuwabara, then his face formed a deep frown, "That… feels like… Hiei…"

"Are you sure? Not even my ancestor was THAT powerful…" stated Yusuke, "Though while that burst of energy does feel familiar, it also feels… I dunno… wrong…"

"I think we should find Kurama and see what he knows…" said Kuwabara hesitantly.

"Neither of you will have to search far as I've found you," said Kurama walking towards them, "and I do believe Kuwabara is correct in assuming that that energy signature does belong to Hiei… However, that feeling of 'wrong-ness' is unlike ANYTHING I have ever felt before, so we'd best be on our guard."

"What should we do?" asked Kuwabara.

"Assuming that something has happened to Hiei, it might be wise to move our families to Genkai's compound for the time being and wait for the arrival of Koenma's emissary, or the new Spirit Detective should he have answers…" said the Spirit Fox.

"Yusuke, what's going on?" asked a frightened Keiko, also making her way towards them.

"Wow, you can feel that too?" asked an amazed Kuwabara.

"Feel what?" she asked even more concerned, "Shizuru told me to meet her here…"

"In that case we just have to wait for her and Yukina to arrive and make our way to Genkai's…" stated Yusuke.

"What's going on…?" Keiko asked, she was minutes from having a nervous breakdown.

"That's just it… We don't know…"

* * *

**Later, Genkai's Compound**

"Seeing you all here mean just one thing…" said Genkai as her favorite dimwits approached her compound.

"Good, so you actually know what's going on Grandma?" asked Yusuke.

"Not quite dimwit. It only means that the ripples of energy I've been feeling are the signs of things to come. Something terrible is going to happen and it's only a matter of time before we see the affects here," said Genkai.

"Just before we all left the city we felt a surge in the power, we believe the signature belonged to Hiei, but we can't be certain…" said Kurama.

"Goodness! It's taken me forever to find all of you guys…" yelled Botan from above. "Koenma sent me to warn you guys, but it appears you all already know…"

"Let's take this inside, we're over exposed out here…" suggested Genkai, turning back towards her house.

"So Botan, did Koenma actually say what the heck is going on here?" asked Kuwabara.

Botan shook her head. "No, he only said he could feel something wrong coming from Demon World... I couldn't sense it until I got halfway here and that surge of power nearly knocked me off my oar."

"So then, what do we know about this... threat... other than it is coming from Demon World?" asked Kurama.

"Not much really," answered Botan, "Though Koenma did mention something about another dimension..."

"That was just what I suspected," said Genkai.

"As did I," added the Spirit Fox, "Did Koenma say how we were going about preparing for this?"

"Only that there was no preparing for a threat such as this," said Botan.

"How in the hell are we supposed to get ready for something like this if it's impossible?" Yusuke asked angrily. "What's next? We won't be able to fight it either?"

"Shut it dimwit!" Genkai yelled at Yusuke, "If whatever this disturbance is, is from another dimension, then we have no idea how to fight it or what it's strengths or weaknesses are. And if what Kuwabara and Kurama were sensing was correct, then whatever it is has already gotten a hold of Hiei."

"It's much worse then that," said Shizuru. Up until that point she had been silent, she hadn't said a word since she had met up with the others. She was looking down at her feet, beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead and she was shaking with fright.

"Shizuru? Sis?" asked Botan, Keiko and Kuwabara at the same time.

"You guys better put that barrier back up, because once that thing is through with Demon World its coming here and none of you will be able to stop it..."

"Shizuru, what's going on?" asked Yukina.

"Something, whatever it was, has taken hold of your brother..." Shizuru said, still shaking. "He's faithfully following the orders of that thing."

"M-my brother?" asked Yukina surprise clearly evident on her face. While Yusuke, Kurama and Botan all gasped. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What is it that you guys know that we don't?" Kuwabara asked in a somewhat threatening manner.

"No... get... out of my... mind!" Shizuru said, clutching her head, before she screamed and collapsed. Further pressing about the identity of Yukina's brother was pushed out of everyone's mind.

"Sis!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Step back!" yelled Genkai, who then began to scan over Shizuru's still form. "She'll be alright. Whoever it was must have felt her spiritual awareness all the way from Demon World and wanted to eliminate her as a threat."

"What are we going to do, Grandma?" asked Yusuke.

Genkai thought for a moment. "Botan, go back to Spirit World and appraise Koenma of the situation. Yusuke and Kurama will go to Demon World and find out what's going on, and if possible, stop the threat before it spreads further."

"Hey! What about me? I may not be as strong as Urameshi, but I can still help!" complained Kuwabara.

"Which is exactly why you're staying here!" explained Genkai, "If Yusuke and Kurama fail in their mission, you, Kuwabara, will be the Earth's last line of defense. Once Hiei is done in Demon World he'll destroy the Ice World and then his next target will be Yukina and Human Realm."

"Why would he go after Yukina and her people?" asked Kuwabara dimly.

"Because it's him, isn't it Genkai? Hiei... is my brother?" asked Yukina, desperately wanting the answer that she was already almost certain of. Genkai nodded silently to the Ice Apparition. "Why didn't he tell me?" she asked with an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"Because..." to everyone's surprise, Yusuke spoke up, "because, he was ashamed... When you left after Kuwabara and I saved you from the Toguro Brothers, he told me 'Do you really think she wants to find out after all this time, her brother is a felon. Even you have had to come after me... It's better this way.'"

"He has wanted to tell you for sometime now, but he's been struggling with himself. We didn't tell you because it wasn't our right, and we didn't tell Kuwabara because he'd have never been able to keep such a secret from you." said Kurama, "I am genuinely surprised Yusuke managed to not tell Keiko." He cast a side long glance over at the former Spirit Detective.

"It just never came up," Yusuke said lamely, shrugging his shoulders.

"We don't have anymore time to waist, Hiei could have already demolished half of Demon World by now. If that power surge was anything to go by, he may be even stronger than you Yusuke."

"Relax Grandma, just leave everything to me!" Yusuke said with confidence, thought Genkai, Keiko, and Botan had looks of doubt on their faces. "But seriously though, I'll do my best to get Hiei away from whatever it is that's controlling him."

"Thank you, Yusuke," said Yukina, her eyes filled with worry.

"No problem," said the Former Spirit Detective as he gave he a small wink and a thumbs-up.

Keiko then walked up to Yusuke, tears in her eyes. "Y-Yusuke... Please be careful... I've already lost you twice... Don't make me go through it again..." She the thrust herself onto Yusuke wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

"I'll do my best to come home, Keiko," he said soothingly to the young woman. After a few moment of just holding each other, Keiko reluctantly let go and Yusuke was out the door.

"I'll look after him Keiko..." said Kurama as he too turned and left. A sense of foreboding crept into the room. Though no one voiced it, everyone could feel that one of them was not coming back.

* * *

**Outside**

"Kurama..." said Yusuke when they were out of earshot. "As soon as we get to Demon World, find Yomi... He'll be our last hope if I can't stop Hiei... And... Take care of Keiko..."

Kurama raised an eyebrow, but said nothing for quite sometime. "Are you planning on facing off with Hiei as soon as we get there?"

"I'm going to find Makuro first... She knows Hiei better than anyone, even us, but if what Shizuru said is true, I think even she is in for a few surprises..." Yusuke told the Spirit Fox.

"I knew Hiei best from before we fought with you and Kuwabara, when I felt his power earlier... It felt as it did when I first met him... Only far stronger and more intense than it has ever been..." Kurama shook his head, "If that is the case, I'm not sure if you, Yomi and Makuro can take Hiei as long as whatever it is that is controlling him is still alive."

"It's a risk we're going to have to take," said Yusuke in all seriousness.

"We're here..." said Kurama. They had been walking for several minutes through the forest and had arrived at the clearing where they would find their entrance into the Demon World. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Yusuke answered.

Kurama raised his hand and a surge of energy rippled through the surrounding country side for miles. Slowly a black portal began to open, energy was just pouring from it.

"I don't like the feeling of that," said Yusuke shielding his eyes as the wind all around them began to pick up.

"Nor do I..." said Kurama as the Portal opened and became stable. The Spirit Fox and the Mazako gathered up their courage and jumped through the portal, which closed after they had left.

* * *

**Genkai's Compound**

A ripple of power made all of the candles lighting the room flicker. As one, everyone turned to the direction Kurama and Yusuke had come from. The wind from that direction was beginning to pick up.

"There's no mistaking it now..." said Kuwabara, "THAT is definitely Hiei putting out all that energy..."

"Master Genkai," Yukina looked to the wise, old woman, worry written all over her face, "Will they be alright? Can they really save my brother?"

"It's hard to say right now... But if anyone can, it's Yusuke," she answered sagely.

Keiko turned away from the window, she had a steady flow of tears since Yusuke had left. "Please, Yusuke... please be alright..." Little did she know, Genkai's thoughts and worries were mirroring her own.


	2. The Wizard

**Chapter Two: ****The Wizard**

* * *

**Last Time...**

Koenma senses something strange is going on in Demon World. He sent Botan to warn the others, but they too could sense something wasn't right. To make matters worse, a mysterious force has apparently taken over Hiei and incapacitated Shizuru. Now Yusuke and Kurama head to Demon World to face this new threat, but will they be enough?

* * *

**Demon World**

The Demon World Yusuke had left months ago was not the same one he had come back to. The acrid smell of smoke and charred remains of Demons was everywhere. Smoke could be seen billowing everywhere in the distance and places that were once lush forests were now barren wastelands.

"He hasn't wasted anytime, now has he?" noted Yusuke.

Kurama closed his eyes in concentration. "Not good... I can't sense either Mukuro or Yomi anywhere, and King Enki's signature is getting weaker."

Yusuke nodded, "Then we best get going then."

They both disappeared in a blur of movement.

* * *

**Spirit World, Koenma's Office**

"Koenma, sir, Yusuke and Kurama are on their way to Demon World," Botan informed her boss as soon as he arrived. The toddler prince merely nodded. "Sir, have we figured out what has caused the disturbance yet?"

"Yes..." Koenma said, his voice was as downcast as the expression on his face. "I just got a report from one of my father's lieutenants." He floated back to his desk and sat down, mournfully looking at a small stack of papers on his desk.

"Who is it?" asked Botan.

"No one you'd know or even be remotely familiar with..." answered the Spirit World Prince. "He's a very powerful wizard, though he doesn't have much as far as Demon or Spirit energy goes, he's strictly a "non-fighter" as Yusuke would put it, but he's very dangerous none-the-less..."

"You're not making any sense Koenma, sir," Botan replied respectfully.

"Spirit World is made of many different parts..." Koenma began to explain, "When people die, I send them to where ever it is that bests suits them based on the life they've led..." He paused, but then continued on a Botan's nod. "This wizard was in one of the many levels of the Spirit Realm, I believe it's called the Home for Infinite Losers... Father sent him there personally."

"So this wizard... escaped?" asked Botan.

Koenma nodded. "There's only one other person who has ever escaped from the Home of Infinite Losers, but they didn't belong there anyway. This Wizard managed to open up a sort of dimensional doorway, but instead of arriving at the planet Earth of his dimension, the portal brought him to our dimension, more specifically, to Demon World."

"So what can we do?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"What!?"

"You heard me Botan, there is nothing we can do," Koenma said looking at the Chief Pilot of the River Sticks. "It's all up to Yusuke and Kurama. As long as the Wizard has control of Hiei the Spirit Defense Force will be of little use. Father said they would only be deployed in the event that Hiei and the Wizard manage to escape to Human World and with the lack of the barrier between the three deminsions, there is no stopping Hiei or his new Master from crossing over."

"Is there anyway we can at least contain them for now? Maybe set up a new barrier?" Botan pleaded.

Koenma shook his head, "I'm afraid not... Because of Sensui, I already used my Mafukan spell, and the new one won't be ready to hold someone of Hiei's new found strength for a few Millennia at least."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Genkai's Compound**

Keiko was watching the serene sunset, while Yukina was tending to Shizuru. She kept repeating the mantra that Yusuke would be alright, he would comeback, over and over again in her head.

"What's on your mind?" asked Genkai already knowing the answer, as she sat down next to the girlfriend of her favorite dimwit.

"I... I..." Keiko struggled with the words. Tears came to her already red, puffy eyes, "I'm scared... For Yusuke..."

"I know... We all are, for Hiei and Kurama too," replied the old psychic. "The stunts Yusuke likes to pull don't help much either."

Keiko nodded not quite understanding the old woman, after all Yusuke never talked much about his time as a Spirit Detective and Keiko never pressed the matter.

"He loves you very much and will do anything it takes to make sure you're safe, even at the cost of his own life," Genkai told the teenage girl, "If not for Kuwabara, he'd have already died for you when they fought the Saint Beasts of Maze Castle."

"B-But... Yusuke would do that for all of us," said Keiko.

"Yes, but he actually gave up his chance to even comeback to life just to save yours," replied Genkai, "It was only because of his selfless sacrifice that Koenma still allowed him to do so. He will stop at nothing to come back to you, but next to your life nothing else matters- not even his own soul. Even if he dies, he will always be with you, remember that." The old woman told her before she stood an went outside. The young teen had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Demon World, King Enki's Palace**

"You fought bravely, but your powers are pathetic," spat a familiar voice, "Even the mightiest of Demons have fallen at my feet!"

"H-Hiei... What... What is the meaning of all this?" asked Enki, who was clutching his stomach. His left eye was swollen and he could barely move. His attacker was standing over him, crimson eyes glaring with unbridled fury.

"I serve a new master now, fool!" said Hiei. He was wearing only his baggy black pants and boots, his sword clutched in his right hand, and the runic dragon tattoo that ran the length of his right arm was glowing a bright crimson. His pupil of his Jagan Eye was also glowing a bright crimson and he had a new mark on his chest, a giant black 'M'.

"The Hiei I know, serves no one," said a feminine voice. It was the legendary 'S' Class Demon, Mukuro. "Hiei, what the hell is going on?"

Hiei noticed that the hatred that once lingered in her glare was absent. He smirked, if she had been at her original power levels he might have been worried, but now she was like the rest of them, pathetic.

"I have been awakened. I have embraced the power I long denied myself," said Hiei with conviction, "And no one will stand in the way of me or my master!"

"Snap out of it! This isn't you!" shouted Mukuro.

"On the contrary, this is me," argued Hiei, "This is the side of me I had thought lost to me, the side I had buried deep down long ago. No fool Spirit Detective will stop me now. Once I have seized control of Demon World I will then slaughter those who abandoned me in that pathetic Ice World and then tear every human in existence to shred. Not even the 'Mighty King Yamma' will be able to stand up to our might!"

"What about your sister Hiei, what about Yukina?" asked the Former Spirit Detective making an entrance. Both Mukuro and Hiei hid their surprise well. "Are you going to kill her too?"

"Urameshi, just the person I was looking for, I knew if I created enough havoc and chaos you'd eventually show up!" said Hiei laughingly. "My sister is of no consequence. She made her choice when she decided to get involved with that imbecile, Kuwabara. Who knows I might even tell her that I'm her brother right before I kill her."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "She already knows who you are and she's worried about you! So why don't you just give up before I do something I'm going to regret."

"The fool as always, aren't you Detective," asked Hiei, "Neither of you can stand up to my new powers, I am far stronger than even your ancestor thought possible!"

"We'll just see out that won't we?" asked Yusuke threateningly.

"Yes, we will, won't we Hiei," asked a high pitched voice, "Show the filthy half-breed exactly what a full-blooded Demon can do!" They had been joined by a 2 ½ feet tall being with yellow wrinkly skin. He wore a black shirt with a long blue kilt that reached to the floor and orange sleeveless robes with a white belt that had the same 'M' symbol on the buckle that was tattooed to Hiei's chest. "Don't mind me, continue by all means, I want to see you all slaughtered by my most faithful servant!" His high pitched cackle pierced the air.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Yusuke.

"I," he said with emphasis, "am the GREAT wizard, Babidi! And I have come to rule over all of you. Anyone who stands in my way will immediately be exterminated!" He raised his frail looking arms high into the air as he said this.

In a blur of movement Mukuro vanished. Suddenly there was a crashing sound as Mukuro was sent flying back into a wall. She hit the wall hard and went through it.

"Fool, you're nothing but a pathetic weakling! You can't even handle the power of the Mortal Flame anymore!" Hiei was standing directly in front of Babidi his left fight blazing with the Mortal Flame. "So what say you Detective? Care for round three?" Hiei's smirk never once faltered on his face.

"Sure, you can use a good ass kicking!" said Yusuke as he was surrounded by a bright golden aura, "I just hope you can take it, when I punch your face in!" He then charged at Hiei who dodged everything Yusuke threw at him.

After a series of punches from Yusuke that were dodged easily, Hiei vanished and landed a powerful kick to Yusuke's face sending him into the air. He crashed through the wall next were Mukuro had been. Mukuro had already been on the move throwing everything she had at the fire apparition, but Hiei kneed her in the gut, and then again in the face, and then doing a back flip kicked her in the face once more sending her sprawling across the floor next to the rubble where Yusuke had just went through the wall.

Yusuke came charging again but stopped short, Spirit Gun glowing bright, Hiei vanished again and reappeared behind Yusuke, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the back of his neck that sent him flying face first into yet another wall.

"Pathetic, even the legendary Mukuro and the mighty Urameshi can not stand up to my greatness!"shouted Hiei victoriously, "Nothing can stop us!"

"Quit your yammering Hiei and finish them!" shouted Babidi, "Finish them now! Kill them!" he ordered forcefully.

There was a sharp pain in Hiei's head as Babidi spoke and his Jagan Eye began to glow brighter. "Y-Yes, Master!" Hiei then grinned, "It will be my pleasure."

He approached Yusuke first.

"Spirit Gun, Double!" Yusuke shouted. Hiei backhanded the first golden beam lazily, having not paid attention to what Yusuke had said, but was surprised when the second one connected with his gut sending him outside of King Enki's castle. Babidi looked horrified.

"Drat you boy! This isn't over!" Babidi then phased out and disappeared.

Yusuke struggled to stand. "Damn... He's a lot stronger than I though he'd be..."

"What the hell is going on Urameshi!" demanded Mukuro, neither fighter could barely stand. King Enki looked puzzled as well.

"That's what I'd like to know as well!" King Enki was angry at the recent turn of events.

"I don't know, it all started when we felt something strange in Human World that was coming from here. Botan told us that Koenma sensed that it was someone coming from another Dimension. Then we all felt a strange flux of energy that felt a lot like Hiei's so Kurama and I came here to see what was going on." said Yusuke.

"What's going to happen to Hiei?" asked Mukuro, her voice losing it's harsh edge.

"I don't know, but we have to do something fast," said Yusuke, "From what we've been able to put together, Hiei won't be free unless we get rid of the pip-squeak. Annoying bastard..."

"I thought you said the Spirit Fox came with you," King Enki said questioningly.

"We expected things to get difficult, so Kurama went to find Yomi. We figured the three of us, Yomi, Mukuro, and myself, should be able to beat Hiei and kill the guy controlling him," said Yusuke, who then took an annoyed tone, "but it looks like that is going to be much more difficult."

* * *

**Elsewhere, Demon World**

Hiei was sitting inside a huge crater, eyes closed, watching the bumbling detective, the play-king, and his lover all talking. He could only smirk. "Fools."

"Hiei! You fool! What are you doing!" shouted an enraged and ranting Babidi. "Get back over there and finish them!"

"No," was Hiei's reply.

"No? NO!?" shrieked Babidi, "I am your master, how DARE you refuse me!"

"Another came with Yusuke," said Hiei, "He seeks another who is stronger, or at least more powerful, than Urameshi, if only just barely." said Hiei, "Their brilliance is astounding, together they are a formidable match. They may not be strong enough to defeat me, but they are clever enough to escape... Even that bumbling idiot, Yusuke Urameshi. If any of them were to rendevous with Kurama and Yomi, we could have a real mess on our hands."

"What are you saying? Tell me Hiei, what is it that you have in mind," the wizard was still annoyed Hiei had disobeyed a direct order, something that had only ever happened twice before. He would have to be extra watchful of the three-eyed fire apparition.

"Simple, I kill Yomi and Yoko Kurama, then those fools won't stand a chance against me," said Hiei with a smirk. "Or better yet, kill Kurama before he even gets to Yomi, and then track the over confident fool down and slaughter him with my bare hands. Either way, they will all be dealt with one way or another."

* * *

**Human World, Near Genkai's Compound**

A lone human stood in the middle of a forest. He wasn't good looking by any stretch of the word, but he was loyal and brave. He was also restless. He couldn't stand the thought of a battle for Demon, Human and Spirit Worlds being fought without him. So he had come outside to feel the open, clean mountain air.

It had done very little to calm his nerves. His mind was on many things. Yusuke and Kurama in Demon World fighting Hiei. The Revelation that Hiei was Yukina's brother. The fact that if Yusuke didn't somehow defeat or kill Hiei, that he would soon come to earth, not as a friend, but as a conqueror.

"Are you all right Kazuma?" asked a beautiful young girl with green hair and bright crimson eyes which were filled with concern and worry over her brother and the young man before her. He nodded. "What's the matter?"

"I-I can't do it Yukina..." said Kuwabara reluctantly.

"Do what?" asked a puzzled Yukina.

"Fight Hiei," said Kuwabara, "If he comes here, there is no way I can beat him. And even if I could, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to kill him... It would hurt you too much. And I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

"Why would I hate you?" asked Yukina, "Hiei may be my brother and he might be controlled right now... But he... He's also dangerous." a small tear formed in her eye. As it dripped down her face, it solidified into a small jewel. Kuwabara watched as it hit the ground, bouncing twice before rolling away. "If... If he's not stopped... How many will die?"

"We... I'll do everything I can to save Hiei, Yukina..." said Kuwabara with sad determination.

"Thank you, Kazuma," she said gratefully, "But please... Take care of yourself too. I would hate to lose you."

Normally, Kuwabara would be over the moon at such words. But with things so... Impossible... He couldn't muster the excitement necessary for his normal outburst.

Ningenkai's protector...

Kuwabara couldn't help but sigh. He would grudgingly admit to being more than a little jealous that Yusuke was Spirit Detective. A little bit more when he had trained under the renowned Genkai those three months. Yusuke Urameshi had been everything to Kuwabara as they grew up. Rival, Best Friend, Brother... The hardest things Kuwabara ever had to do was watch over Keiko those weeks after Yusuke died that first time and watching Yusuke die that second time...

But during that time, through the dangers they had faced... Maze Castle, the Toguro Brothers, The Dark Tournament, Sensui... He, Kazuma Kuwabara had grown up quite a bit in that time and he realized one thing...

If there was a shittier job than being the world's protector, their first, last and only lines of defense, he didn't know what it was.


End file.
